


Worth the Trouble

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nira confronts Solas about the kiss in the Fade.  Solas does whatever he can to keep her at a distance, despite his best efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Trouble

_“There are…considerations.”_

Considerations my ass. 

It had been an entire week since their little rendezvous in the Fade and he had barely said two words to her. Nira peeked around the door, glaring at him, a soft groan emitting from her chest as her leg began to twitch nervously. She couldn’t help but stare, watching him as his eyes gently traced the book that lay before him. She had been sitting on the steps that led to Solas’ study for the better part of an hour, debating how she should approach him. She had to say something to him. If she wanted something to happen, she was going to have to bring it up, as it was obvious Solas wasn’t going to make a move. At least…that was what Dorian had told her. 

Over the past week, she had come to Dorian for all sorts of advice, none of which actually seemed to help. Jumping over the banister and landing on the table, perfectly “sprawled out and ready for action” did not seem a pleasing idea to her. 

She sighed, pushing herself back onto the stairs. Nothing would ever happen if she continued to let him dodge her like this. Ever since the kiss, Solas had shown up in her dreams almost constantly. She hadn’t been able to get him out of her head. She had tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked and Nira had all but given up.

Breaking her from her thoughts, she heard a small whistle from the top of the stairs. Turning back, she saw Dorian, gesturing her to move forward. Dorian was a great source of comfort, on a normal day…on this day though…he was about to feel the better part of an Energy Barrage. Nira scowled and flailed her arms, gesturing for him to leave her alone. It had become obvious that he was growing tired of her whining and was ready for her to make her move, but she just couldn’t summon the courage. He didn’t understand.

Nira pushed herself forward, leaning back over to catch another glance at the busy elf and…

“Solas!” Nira yelled and lost her balance as she fell back on her butt. There was no way she could have possibly expected Solas to be knelt down on the other side, obviously waiting to surprise her when her head turned the corner once more. The cocky smile on his face made it obvious that he had known she was there the entire time. A twitch of embarrassment shot through her as she looked at him.

“Inquisitor, I am surprised to see you at this hour.” The corner of his lips turned upward, the amusement on his face plain as day. He straightened up and held out his hand to her. She watched him for a moment, doing her best to swallow her embarrassment. She growled quietly, knowing that somehow she had fallen right into his trap. She tentatively slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Despite her best efforts to force it back, Nira could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She had gotten caught. Nira had hoped that by the time she was ready to confront him she had at least summoned some courage, but this would have to do. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yeah, I just…” Nira stumbled over her words. “I wanted to speak with you about something.”

“Of course, please come in. We’ll be far more comfortable inside than in the breezeway, I assure you.” Solas held his hand out to motion her forward, leading her towards the desk. Nira lost herself in her thoughts, unsure of how to even begin. She slowly began to make her way to the center of the room, staring up at the frescoes he had along the walls. She loved to come in here and stare at them. The paintings showed the major events of what had happened over the past few months and mirrored what she could accomplish together with her new friends. It lessened the burden she felt on her shoulders to know that she didn’t have to carry the entirety of the Inquisition all on her own. They were there to help her.

“Solas…I…” Nira slowly pieced the words together, her train of thought on a path all its own.

She could hear Solas slide out his chair and take a seat, placing his arms gracefully on his desk and leaning forward. She could feel his eyes watching her intently. “Before you begin, I feel that I should apologize.”

“For what?” 

Solas paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. “Our last encounter…the kiss was impulsive and ill considered. I should have stopped it before it progressed any further.”

“You say that, but you seemed to enjoy it. You were the one that started with tongue, after all.” A playful grin slid across her face as she watched him carefully. Was he regretting it? 

He shot back in his chair, a blush rushed across his face from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. “I did no such thing.“ Even Nira could tell that he wasn’t fooling anyone. Nira’s smile grew.

"Oh, does it not count if it’s only Fade tongue?” She giggled, her eyes wandering once more to the walls. The beautiful frescoes that Solas had painted since they reached Skyhold. Nira loved to come in this room, despite the obvious factor, the paintings made her feel strong. It made her feel like as long as she was surrounded by the people she cared about, she could do anything. She walked up to one, the first, and placed her hand on it. It seemed like so long ago since they were at Haven and now here they were, a growing force to be reckoned with. The Inquisition. Solas sighed loudly from behind her, shaking his head slightly as if he could push his previous impulsive actions from his mind.

“Nevertheless, I feel I must apologize.”

“I see no reason to. I quite enjoyed it.” Nira grinned wildly, turning on a dime back towards Solas. She leaned up against the wall, playfully inviting him to come closer, to which he indulged. Solas stood, slowly making his way towards her, uncertainty in every crease of his face. “You don’t have to hide it, Solas. I know you enjoyed it to.” 

“I am not certain it is the best idea to continue this. It could lead to trouble. I am not…it has been a long time for me. I can not promise things will go well.” Solas’ features hardened, which seemed to spark Nira’s curiosity. She could feel her chest tighten as he grew closer. The somewhat familiar feeling that she had experienced in the Fade just before they kissed. She took a deep breath, her hands wringing together as her nerves began to erupt. Despite all that, she was able to keep herself somewhat calm as he approached her.

“All of this is new to me, but I’m willing to take that chance…if you are.” Her words grew soft and hopeful. The uncertainty in his face made her worry that he would change his mind and walk away from her. It was a terrifying thought.

“We would have to take things slowly. I would not want to hurt you.” Solas had completely closed the gap between them, leaving Nira pressed up against the wall. The fact that he was blushing as well and seemed just as nervous as she was, made her feel calm. She smiled at him. She trusted him. Solas had been the only one among all the others that had been willing to help her from the very beginning. He had always listened and held her when she was scared, shielding her from the Fear demon. He encouraged her always to do the right thing. What could possibly happen besides something completely wonderful? She had never been in love before, but the keeper had always told her that she would know when it happened. It was like a bomb. A force that nearly knocked her off her feet.

This was it.

Nira couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, her breath becoming unsteady as his arms slipped under hers. “Nira…” He breathed her name as he leaned in, his lips gently brushing against hers. She could feel herself shaking, but attempted to steady herself by grabbing onto his shirt. His hands began to wander past her elbows until they found themselves on the small of her back, desperately pulling her closer to him. The kiss was similar, but so much more real.

The warmth of his lips chilled her to her very core, his wandering hands sending shivers down her spine. Any nervousness that plagued her a moment before, quickly melted away in his arms. The butterflies that had been keeping her chest so tight sent a ripple of excitement through her body as they escaped. 

Nira opened her eyes to find that Solas already had her in his gaze. His beautiful greyish blue eyes searching her own as soon as they met. After a moment, Solas pulled back, gasping slightly in an attempt to catch his breath as if he were trying to keep himself under control. A twinge of regret shown in his face. “Ir abelas.” 

“Tel abelas.” Nira spoke quickly, with no hesitation. Unwilling to let him get away from her that easily, Nira threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, but she could feel him give in as he wrapped his arms around her once more. 

Nira wasn’t about to let him go.

She had finally found someone that made her happy. Someone that made her strong despite the fear that plagued her. He believed in her, he always had, despite what the others had told her. 

She was happy. She was finally happy.

There was no way that Nira would let that happiness fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> -Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> -Tel abelas - Don’t be sorry
> 
> Go check out my Tumbr if you want to read more! <3


End file.
